


I Need Some help looking for a ABO or G!P Korra Pornstar AU Fanfic! Please.

by 42LawsOfMaat



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, G!p Korra?Maby?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42LawsOfMaat/pseuds/42LawsOfMaat
Summary: PornStar AU ft G!P or Alpha Korra and Omega Asami i cant find this fic.





	I Need Some help looking for a ABO or G!P Korra Pornstar AU Fanfic! Please.

I have been looking EVERYWHERE for this one fic but i cant find it, I know its a PornStar AU with Korra and Asami as the Pornstars, Korra has a cock so im not sure if its an ABO or G!P also Asami is notorious for like expertly fakeing her orgasms n like not letting the other actors get her off? Korra is looking to break that record, ummmm ok Bolin is a camera man and Ginger is Korra's Fluffer, OH and Varrick is the director guy im pretty sure, yeah thats bout it. If you know this fic please let me know, i have been fuckin SCOURIN the net n i just cant find it, Lol 😊 Thank You for your time!!😀😁😊😊😊🙂


End file.
